Hand Prints and Good Grips
by TheSyndra
Summary: Elsa pays for an escort and maybe neither one of them fully understands what 'the girlfriend experience' means. [ElsAnna, Smut, mAU, Escort!Anna, Oneshot].


**A/N: **Anna's an escort. Elsa hires her. Shit happens after that.

**Usual smut warnings apply.**

* * *

><p>"So you're Elsa?" the girl says, and Elsa's mind blanks.<p>

She's not particularly proud of what she's about to do. She knows she shouldn't be doing it, but she can't convince herself to say no and shut the door or call the whole thing off or something. God knows she has enough money to just pay the girl and send her on her way.

Her orders were pretty simple from her manager — don't do anything stupid.

Well this is about as stupid as it gets, but she figured _this_ would be easier than going to bars and dealing with the press and making statements and. Fuck it. It's too late to turn back now and she's already spent the day Googling different types or nondisclosure agreements and she's printed out the forms and shit. Plus she's already called the escort service and the girl is _already_ here, so she might as well go through with it.

It's not like her movie release date is close enough for her to be relevant to the press right now. So maybe she'll just slip under the radar. That's a dumb thought, she knows it. Chances are some creep is already snapping pictures of the girl at this very moment. Even more reason for Elsa to let her into the house already.

"Yeah, I'm Elsa," she finally says.

"Cool," the girl says. She's got big eyes and they look young, pretty and innocent. Nothing about this is really _innocent, _though. "I'm Anna, by the way."

She's smiling and looks totally comfortable like this whole thing is normal, which it probably is for her, and Elsa calms a little because of it. "Oh. Yeah, hi Anna. Um, you can come in," she says.

Anna smiles even wider and leans her head in the door and checks the place out, doesn't bother walking in though. Elsa opens it wider and tries to think of something to say to maybe convince her that she's not a killer or pervert. She never thought she'd have to do that, but it's probably a little scary for Anna showing up at a random person's house.

"I was just checking if you're really you," Anna says. She sticks her thumb over her shoulder. "I got some stuff in the car, if you don't mind."

"Stuff?"

"I brought pizza and drinks to like, you know. I thought it'd be a good ice breaker or something."

Right. This is probably a part of the whole deal. After all Elsa did ask for _the girlfriend experience. _Anna's probably trying to make this as much like a date as she possibly can. A date that they both know is pretty much about sex, and one of them is paying for it.

"Yeah," Elsa says. "That sounds good."

"Alright." Anna smiles again and ducks away as she sprints back to her car. She grabs a pizza box and a six pack of beer from her trunk and walks back to Elsa. "I got half vegetarian, half meat lovers," she says. "I didn't know what you'd be into so I went for everything."

Elsa stares. She didn't really expect this. Anna actually seems considerate and approachable and nice and like a girl that Elsa actually wants to date and sing songs to and not just fuck for money.

Anna must notice how confused she is because she starts giggling. "Don't worry," she says. "Tonight's all about you and I want you to feel relaxed and not freak out and shit."

"People freak out?"

"They do. It's normal, I think. Just try to stay calm and be yourself. I'm just another person. And I'm gonna show you a good time," Anna winks.

Elsa stares for another second before grabbing the pizza and beers and running to the kitchen to unload them onto the counter, then she has to bend over it and rest her face in her hands because she's totally one of those people that freaks out about it, but she doesn't want to do it in front of Anna.

"Whoa, Els. You have an Xbox One _and _the newest Just Dance?" she hears from the living room. "Cause this is the real way to get us in the mood."

"Huh?" Elsa says back. She's so fucking flustered. She snatches up two plates of pizza and a couple beers and shuffles back to the living room just as Anna's loading up Just Dance on the TV.

"We can choose between sexy dance or sexy _chair _dance," Anna says. "The sexy part isn't optional 'cos I wanna see you moving them hips." It doesn't even sound scummy coming from her, just cute and nice and it makes Elsa feel sexy and makes her cheeks heat up and she just wants to shove her face in the pizza and never pull it up again.

"We can do the sexy dance. I've never been good at the chair ones."

Anna shoves her chin at the little bar off in the corner, then she grins at Elsa. "What do you say we take a couple shots before we dance? That'd be fun right?"

Elsa eyes the bar and blanks a little. She hates when things are weird and impersonal because she's had to put up with that shit too many times in her career, hence the whole _girlfriend experience _thing. But Anna's like the complete opposite of that and that's a little weird too. Elsa didn't expect it to be this chill, didn't expect to be tossing back shots and playing Just Dance and eating pizza. Anna's the professional, though. So this might be totally normal. Maybe Elsa just watches too much Law and Order and always expects the worst.

"Sure," she says. "I'm game."

After they toss back some shots they play Just Dance for a while and Anna ends up latching on to Elsa's hips and grinding against her for a good five minutes. Elsa doesn't say anything about it because she's had some drinks and she's having fun and maybe she's really really into this whole thing. And _maybe _it's a better date than anything she's been on in a good while.

It's all going pretty well, then Anna shoves Elsa onto the couch and climbs on next to her, starts running her lips along Elsa's ear and cheek and unbuttons Elsa's pants.

Elsa doesn't know the proper protocol, doesn't know if she's allowed to touch back or — fuck. Okay, this isn't a strip club, this is her fucking house and they're playing her fucking games and drinking her fucking drinks. She can touch if she wants to. So she turns her head so instead of licking her cheek, Anna's licking into her mouth and then Anna grins into it and leans in to kiss Elsa as she sticks her hand down the front of her pants.

Elsa didn't get off before Anna arrived, hasn't gotten off in a while, so her hips immediately jump when Anna touches her. She panics for a moment, thinks she's too responsive, but Anna keeps going. She pushes her hand down deeper in Elsa's pants and curls her fingers to stick two inside. It doesn't occur to Elsa until _then _that she's wet enough to comfortably have two fingers slid into her and that thought makes her hips jump again and then she's grinding down on Anna's fingers.

The kiss gets really messy once Elsa starts moaning, a lot of tongue everywhere and it's wet and _she's _so wet that it's starting to sound pretty fucking obscene. Fuck, it feels so damn good.

Elsa runs her hand through Anna's hair, trails it toward her ear and circles around it. Anna lifts her head and bats her pretty teal eyes at Elsa right before she presses down hard on her clit, starts swirling. And just like that Elsa comes, mouthing at Anna's neck and shaking in her hands. Anna helps her through it, keeps saying little shit and rubbing at her gently before she pulls her hand out and kisses Elsa for another long minute.

"Fuck," Elsa says once they stop for air. Her body feels like it's floating on ten clouds, but maybe that's the tequila or vodka or whatever.

Anna turns and shimmies out of her pants, then she's climbing on Elsa and grinding against her thigh and sighing and moaning into her mouth as she kisses her deep and wet and really fucking _hard_. Elsa's sure her lips might be a little bruised after this and for some reason it just makes her want it more. She shoves her thumb down the front of Anna's underwear and swirls it over her clit and then Anna's coming a minute later before collapsing into Elsa.

"Elsa," she says after a few seconds of silence. "This was awesome." Elsa's already getting sleepy, probably the combination of drinks and sex and pizza.

She lifts herself enough to reach in her back pocket and pulls out the money to pay Anna. They end up making out against the front door for a while as Anna leaves and Anna comments on how great Elsa's body is and grabs her ass a few times. Just as Elsa's really getting into it, Anna pulls away and snatches up a sharpie off the table next to the door.

She scribbles her number on Elsa's arm, gives her a kiss, and says, "Call me sometime, yeah?"

— — —

Elsa doesn't properly freak out until she wakes the next morning to beer bottles and an empty pizza box lying next to _the papers she was supposed to have Anna sign_.

Fuck. So she spends the next two hours constantly checking her phone and email and every single gossip site and putting intense alerts on any time anything with or related to her name comes up on Google. She's so fucking paranoid that it gets to the point where she calls her best friend and spills the whole thing.

"Hans I think I really fucked up," she says.

"Nothing's come up yet, so maybe it won't."

"Tell me that when I'm the next Justin Bieber and a picture of my sleeping body ends up on an escort's instagram."

Hans snorts. "You said she left, right? No instagram pics then. Besides, you can probably just call the agency and request her again. _Then _get her to sign the papers."

"That's really fucking embarrassing."

"C'mon," Hans says. "You did it once. And like, maybe you shouldn't have. Really, what were you thinking Els?"

"I don't know," Elsa says miserably. "I just thought it'd be fun is all. Or like, I don't know. I really wanted to have sex with a woman without there being a big press thing about it. I had a good time at least."

"You played Just Dance and fucked on a couch," Hans says bluntly. "Is this fucking high school? Wait, dude. Was she legal? Like, some weird shit goes on with these — "

"Jesus Christ, Hans. One heart attack at a time. And I'm sure she was legal. She came with beer and she looked pretty fucking chill and American so she probably wasn't smuggled over and forced against her will."

"Fine," Hans huffs.

"Look," Elsa says, "I need to figure this out, so I'll call you back later when I do, alright?"

"Okay. I'll just ignore the fact that you needed a hooker and congratulate you on your good time. You deserved it. Later."

Elsa hangs up and decides to dial the number scribbled on her arm instead of the agency because she's a little fuzzy, but pretty sure that it was Anna that put it there. She tries not to judge herself too hard as she hits call.

"What's up?" Anna says after the first ring.

"It's Elsa. Um, you, um. The girl from last night."

"Hey Els!" Anna sounds so happy. "Didn't expect you to call so soon. This is a nice surprise."

"Yeah, I um." Elsa doesn't have time to process that. She's got shit to do. "Anyway, could you come back over tonight around eight? There's some stuff I need to talk with you about."

"Oh like date numero dos, huh? I'm definitely down. See you then."

Elsa opens her mouth to protest, but she gets an ear full of dial tone. She decides not to call Anna back, they'll sort it out tonight.

— — —

Anna's punctual, shows up right at eight and rings the doorbell like thirty-seven times. Elsa opens it with half a mind to yell at her, but Anna looks so cute in her green sweats and her t-shirt and converse shoes.

"Huh?" Elsa says, because she doesn't. She just. Seriously, _huh_?

"Hey," Anna says, then she looks over her shoulder. "I rode my bike here, so no pizza. We can order, though, if you want." She actually leans in and gives Elsa a kiss, then blinks up through her lashes.

Christ, her eyes are so pretty and shimmering and — "I um. I wasn't really meaning to order you again, like I have some papers and. I mean, I'll totally pay you. That's completely fine. I mean — "

And then Anna's lips are pressed against hers and they're fumbling back into the house and Elsa's just glad that they're kissing again, really.

Somewhere between ordering a pizza, playing more video games, drinking, and Anna being pressed against her back and dry humping her to the beat of a Lana Del Rey song, Elsa forgets to get the papers signed again.

— — —

"Seriously, Els?" Hans asks. "You had _one _task."

"She signed her name on my hip and said she'd be famous one day and suggested a tattoo," Elsa says. "So technically, I _did _get her signature, just not in the right spot."

Elsa tried at least. She's pretty sure at one point she handed Anna a paper, but Anna just used it to wipe pizza sauce off her mouth. Then, _maybe_, Elsa snatched the paper away and threw it before licking the rest of the sauce from around Anna's lips.

It's all a little hazy. She can't be _too _sure.

Hans sighs. "Get it together, Els."

— — —

Elsa decides not to call again because maybe Anna just won't say anything, but she's (pleasantly) surprised when Anna shows up at her door on a Friday night.

"I didn't call in," Elsa says. That was shitty. She should probably clarify. "I mean — "

"Nah," Anna says, waving it off. "You don't gotta call. You asked for the girlfriend experience, so I'm just doing my thing. Committing, you know?"

"But, like. Don't I have to call in for you to come over?"

"I know what to do," Anna says. And that literally answers nothing. She's so cute, though, with her freckles and her eyes. Her fucking eyes. And that smile.

"I mean, but I'm paying you," Elsa says.

"Not tonight. Tonight's special. It's just me like, treating you right. Like a lady and stuff, you know."

Elsa really can't explain how, but her and Anna end up on the couch naked while Anna's licking whipped cream off her stomach and spelling out Beyonce song names with her tongue to see if Elsa can guess them correctly. It eventually ends up with Anna tracing out the lyrics to Rocket over Elsa's clit, while fucking her with a couple fingers, and Elsa only makes it past the first line before she comes so hard her head spins.

"Fuck me," she says, tightening around Anna's fingers and curling her toes.

"That's the spirit," Anna says, grinning like a fucking idiot.

Elsa can't get enough of her.

— — —

"Please tell me she's not there right now," Hans groans. Elsa stays decidedly silent. "Are you paying for this? This is probably stacking up pretty high, Els."

"No," Elsa says. "She says I don't have to pay anymore. I think we're just like hanging out, I don't know. It's not an agency thing."

"She's not your girlfriend, Els. Her job is to fuck people."

"I _know _that," Elsa says. "I didn't say we were like planning our wedding or some shit. She just likes to eat me out on the couch sometimes, is that so bad?"

"Fuck yeah, if she's blowing a guy before she gets there."

Elsa never thought about that. Anna _is _probably fucking other people. She's not upset about it because it's expected, but there's probably some sort of health concern she's completely forgetting to be worried about.

"Okay, yeah. That makes sense. I'll just. This is the last time, okay? I didn't even call her over. She just showed up. Should I make breakfast."

"No, fucking kick her out," Hans says. "Get on with your life."

Elsa hangs up and walks in the kitchen with every intention to make breakfast, anyway. She's not rude. She doesn't fuck girls and let them stay over and then send them away without feeding them.

Anna's already there, though, and she's already got two bowls filled with cereal. "I was thinking," she says, " — maybe we can hang out today, like go to the zoo or something."

"That's a little public," Elsa says, before she can think of a way to word it better.

"What about an aquarium then? It's indoors and like, you can wear a hat and hide and if someone notices you just say I'm your assistant or something."

Elsa picks up her bowl. That's not a bad idea and this is _her _life. Creepy guys with cameras shouldn't ruin it. "Fine," she says. "Which one? There's like three in this city."

They make out for a while against the counter while Anna thinks about it. It's an easy kiss, the kind that doesn't feel like it has to lead to sex. It feels good, feels casual, comfortable. Elsa can get used to this in the morning, waking up and lazing around, making out with a hot girl who makes her cereal and suggests aquarium visits. It's refreshing and her life can use refreshing after spending months living out of a trailer or hotel rooms in different cities.

Eventually Anna smiles up at her like she's reached a decision, "We can go to the one by the edge of the city, it's always the least crowded."

"Alright," Elsa says. Then she turns to go get dressed and Anna grabs a handful of her ass.

"I'll never get tired of how that feels," she grins.

Elsa smiles back.

— — —

"That was really fun," Elsa says, after they come from the aquarium.

Anna smiles and leans in for a kiss, but her phone rings. She takes a look at the screen and excuses herself. It's probably like, a _business _call or something. Elsa tries not to feel as jealous as she does right now. She gets spotted and signs a few autographs before she decides to just sit in the car. Anna joins her ten minutes later and looks like she might cry.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asks. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's fine," Anna says. She tries to smile, but it just doesn't work so she looks out the window instead.

Elsa rubs her shoulder. "C'mon, tell me. It's okay."

Anna shrugs. "It's nothing, really. I just um. I got fired," she says and her voice breaks toward the end.

Elsa's actually really shocked. She thought Anna was great at her job. "For what?"

"I don't know," Anna says. It's almost a whine. "My boss — she was just like, I need more than _one_ client and I can't go over and have sex or take you on dates for free, but like. You asked for the girlfriend experience. I told her I was just being a good girlfriend and that's what good girlfriends do. I couldn't cheat on you, right? I told her that."

Elsa doesn't know what to say, just sort of stares.

Anna looks down at her hands. "All she said was that I was sweet, and should look into doing something else. I thought I was doing fine. You thought I was being a good girlfriend, right?" She looks up at Elsa, hopeful. "You wanted to be my girlfriend, yeah?"

"I still do," Elsa says before she can — actually no. That's exactly what she wanted to say. Anna kind of just lost her job for her. It's sweet, really.

Anna straightens in her seat and looks between her hands and Elsa for a minute. "But I don't have a job anymore. I can't bring you pizza or anything. I was saving up to get you a bracelet or something, but now I can't."

"It's fine," Elsa says. She smiles because Anna's actually the sweetest fucking person on the planet and Elsa's known it all along, somewhere deep down. "I mean, I did the sexy chair dance for you _naked _and let you eat fruit off my nipples. Trust me, that's girlfriend material."

Anna grabs her hand and smiles bigger than Elsa's ever seen her smile. "Does this mean we'll be a thing? I can come over whenever?"

Elsa leans in and kisses her, soft and lingering. "You can come over whenever," she says, and then they kiss again.


End file.
